Un sentimiento caído
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Solo tu eres dueña de tus acciones, de tu determinación...Así que dime Frisk, deseas volver a empezar y esta vez con un genocidio?" de la ruta pacífica a la genocida leve CharaxFrisk. Pasen y lean
**Suena más bonito como "A fallen sentiment" pero bueno, es mi primera historia de UT y espero les sea de su agrado c: Me gusta mucho el CharaxFrisk y cuando hice las dos rutas sentí algo como lo que tengo escrito hehe**

 **UT es de Toby Fox, sin más, el fanfic**

 **Un sentimiento caído**

 _Soy Chara_

No estoy vivo, pero si lo suficientemente activo como para ver todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Como fácilmente dabas un "mercy" en vez de atacar y matar. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todo sería más fácil si tú decidiera dejarte llevar por la oscuridad, cayendo en un pozo aún más profundo que el del Monte Ebott que te trajo aquí. Ah, pero por supuesto, hacer fastidiosos amigos y quererlos es primero, ¿no?

Como perdonaste sus vidas, no quiero entenderlo _Frisk_. Incluso si hayan aparecido monstruos que de verdad hayan querido asesinarte de una u otra forma, todo termino en piedad. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne y hasta la nerd de Alphys, ¿No necesitas a nadie más que a ellos, verdad? _Tus patéticos amigos._

Ahora que todo ha terminado en un final feliz, creo que mientras todos se van al mundo que siempre fue suyo, yo me quedaré aquí en lo profundo de las cavernas, ya que no puedo salir y ver que todos son felices. Solo observo como pasas la barrera con ellos y en tu rostro está tallada una sonrisa, una que nunca has mostrado en todo este transcurso.

¿Debería de aplaudirte por ganar? No, eso apesta en realidad.

No fue divertido verte jugar Frisk, hubiera sido mejor si yo te hubiera seducido para que tomes otro camino. Pudiéramos haber sido solo los dos, acabando con estos débiles monstruos y destruyendo a los odiosos humanos, así todo el mundo sería nuestro.

 _ **Pero no volverás.**_

 _Soy Frisk_

Nunca ha sido parte de mí el demostrar mi felicidad hacia los demás, sin embargo, verlos a todos gozar de su libertad me ha hecho hacer una excepción. Tantos golpes y caídas han valido la pena en realidad. Si ahora puedo ser feliz, ¿por qué no junto a mis amigos? Sé que puedo vivir en un mundo mejor junto a Toriel y con el resto, formar una verdadera familia.

Antes de salir por la barrera giro hacia atrás, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando. Agarré el collar que me había puesto y lo apreté con fuerza, algo andaba mal. Pero, estamos a salvo ya, nada malo ocurrirá porque todo ya ha terminado. Pero, ¿por qué una parte de mi está inconforme con todo esto? _Tengo curiosidad de saberlo…_

 _Curiosidad_

Todo empezó desde esa palabra de 10 letras, ahora ya nada es como antes y cuando todo al fin acabó, se volvió a presentar algo en el menú.

¿ _Resetear_?

Felicidad, olvidar, paz, todo otra vez, tristeza, un nuevo camino. ¿Es realmente eso lo que yo quiero? ¿Un mundo complemente diferente al que viví y estoy viviendo? Abandonar a mis amigos, en otras palabras. Siento como si algo estuviera llamándome desde lo más profundo de aquel pozo. Murmullos arrulladores, susurros tristes y melancólicos, ¿quién será? Esta vez, sin mirar atrás, algo toma control en mí y lo último que pude ver antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue un _**Reset**_

 _Nuestro mundo_

¡Sí! Nunca creí que mis palabras serían escuchadas por ti, pero mírate ahora Frisk, no recuerdas nada porque haz reseteado todo y ahora gracias a eso, puedo influir mucho más en ti. Créeme, si algo no dejarás de escuchar una sola vez en tu vida, será mi voz. Ahora haz lo mejor que puedas, ten determinación para acabar con todos y solo al final, ambos podremos ser verdaderamente libres.

¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! Tú ya no eres más de Toriel, ni Papyrus y ni de ese odioso de Sans Skeleton, ¡ahora me perteneces a mí! Acaba ya con todos Frisk, no tengas pena ni misericordia con nadie o todo será nuestro fin. Nunca antes habrás probado algo tan delicioso como los gritos, el llanto, el polvo en tus manos y sangre será si volvemos a ver el mundo.

No importa cuán _justicieros_ sean Undyne y Sans con tu determinación los pisoteará ahora, que solo falta poco para nuestra reunión. Resiste a esto, utiliza cuantas veces quieras aquel cuchillo de la verdad. Mata.

 _Mata…_

 _Acaba…_

 _Destruye._

 _Y al fin estás aquí._

Apareces frente a mí, con la ropa y las manos empolvada, sé porque estás así y estoy orgulloso de ello. Aun tu mirada demuestra un poco de indiferencia hacia mí y yo solo atino a sonreír aún más. Amo eso de ti, Frisk, serás una excelente compañera para mí.

Eres bienvenida, con mucha cordialidad. Yo ofrezco mi mano y tú con lentitud la tomas. Has dado una respuesta, has dictado una nueva ley y has firmado una sentencia para el mundo de allá arriba. No hace falta que te lo diga, tú ya lo sabes, sabías todo desde que borraste el final feliz.

 _Hola Frisk, soy Chara._

 _ **El verdadero final.**_

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review para saber sus opiniones! :DD**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Lin**


End file.
